


Stoppering Death

by sorrel_forbes



Series: The Fairly Ridiculous Adventures of Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, Gen, How he did it, Humour, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape lives. This is how he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoppering Death

Severus Snape Drinks a Potion

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagini Strikes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Successful Outcome

  
  
  
Introducing MicroSnape the (crochet) amigurumi. He stands 14mm (9/16") tall.


End file.
